User talk:Asdfgasdfg67
PaWelcome Hi, welcome to Plazma Burst two Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Asdfgasdfg67 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raze1 (Talk) 17:23, December 6, 2011 Thank you for your edits on the pages!Note that this is not a bot generated message but a real message by me! Raze1 THANK for your continuing edits!Also for the new pages on skins! Raze1 NICE job!Just make sure your badghes are from legit edits not just fake ones.But u have been posted as user of month!. Raze1 They are legit of course and thanks very much :D AsdfgAsdfg67 19:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Snipe7r: Hello I am a very active wikia member and I just dropped by to say that I publish edits without checking grammar and/or spelling so please forgive me if any of my edits have typhos just fix them for me. P.S. I want to electe you for admin. CONGRATULATIONS!You have been administartor Good job on banning that wikia contributer who wrote very colorful comments.I have looked into it and you were right.The ip adress that was on that cuss comment was exactley the same as the one that appealed.The wikia needs more people like you. Raze1 Page 2 Why are you on the GSA recrutes list? -snipe7r 14:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC)snipe7r AsdfgAsdfg67 15:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC)Because I wanted to join GSA...(Lol I never heard about GSA in those days ...so I was interested.) But now...I will ...never join GSA now that I know.... I do not need any help right now, thanks.Sincerely, Edward Despard 10:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting better way faster than I expected...Plazmatic999 16:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Page 3 I think I will rejoin the wiki...but now I don't really know...I will think a little more (AsdfgAsdfg67 15:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC)) No not really. Raze1 Page 4 Can you unlock the robot omega page please? Thanks Legoindy0418 00:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes I can ^ ^ AsdfgAsdfg67 08:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, I am now back. -snipe7r 08:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC)snipe7r Hey man... Is your PB2 name .:Asdfgasdfg67:. ? If its this, i fought against you on dm0 map; lol :) Yea, it's me:) What's ur name in PB2? AsdfgAsdfg67 04:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) So I was reading the civil security ghost page, and I saw that it said that there were three ghosts with shotguns. However, when I played the level myself to look at them, I saw that there were four of them, and the page was locked. Can you please unlock that page?Spritey 18:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) There are two spam pages, one of them is titled "enemies" and the other is titled "other". I erased all the text using edit mode, and I was wondering if you could delete them all together. Whoever made the pages copyed and pasted them from somewhere. I think one of them was the map editor?Spritey 22:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) The Map editor was copied from the User Manual (Lvl Editor Manual) AsdfgAsdfg67 09:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC)